1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an input information analyzing method that receives an input pattern, stores the input pattern, analyzes the input pattern based on previously stored patterns through processes that model human sensibility, thinking, and intuition, and provides a resultant pattern. The present invention also relates to an apparatus for achieving the method.
2. Description of the Related Art
There are some computers that model human neural networks to process information. Such computers store molds or characteristics of letters such as a letter of “2” to recognize handwritten characters. When a handwritten “2” is entered, the computers find similarity between the handwritten “2” and the stored data and recognize the handwritten character as “2” if satisfactory similarity is found. To achieve human-like processes, the computers store codes or symbols representing various types of information in advance, and when information is entered for recognition, retrieve most likely information from the stored data as a recognized result.
This technique must convert many pieces of information into symbols in advance, store the symbols, and retrieve a suitable one from the stored symbols whenever information is entered for recognition. Namely, this technique is capable of handling only information that is encodable into symbols.
Humans are able to recognize even information that is not encodable. The prior art, however, is capable of handling only encodable information, and therefore, the prior is not the true realization of a human neural network.